Bella1963 - TMoBAB
A/N No CreepyPastas are real. This is Bella1963's POV during The Misadventures of Batwing and Bendy. I'm not sure spelled that right. Ah well. P.S : Green, is it ok for me to make this? The New Girl (My POV) I walked up to the house of Green0704, and I pressed the doorbell. I found this random post online saying they wanted a scientist. I hacked their computers, and found out it was Bendy and Batwing! What a pleasant surprise! So, I decided to entertain myself. I signed up for the job. This is gonna be interesting. I waited for a few seconds, and listened (I have supernatural hearing) to why they were taking so long. I identified the voices by the way they spoke. Batwing4: — MY EARS HURT!!!! What was that? GREEN0704: That was the doorbell you dipshit. Batwing4: Fuck you. GREEN0704: I have a girlfriend. Batwing4: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bendy: Lol. I chuckled to myself silently inside of my head. But I was also getting impatient. I pressed the doorbell multiple times. GREEN0704: WE GET IT I'M COMING!!!! Finally. TheDarkGardevoir: I for one- I wonder if she's gonna say an inappropriate joke? GREEN0704: SAY A CENSORED INAPPROPRIATE JOKE AND I'LL RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING VOCAL CORDS!!!! Oh my! Isn't he violent. TheDarkGardevoir..........sorry............... Oh lol. GREEN0704: FINALLY. (Opens door) Hello? Me: Hello. I'm here about the job. GREEN0704: What job? Wait wut? He doesn't know? Wait... Did those two hired me without his permission? Me: The scientist job? I'm here to apply. GREEN0704: I didn't-... Wait a second... Batwing4 and Bendy: (Attempt to leave room) So it seems like I was right. GREEN0704: WHAT DID YOU DIPSHITS DO?!?!?!?!?! I laughed internally again. Bendy: I wanted to be taller. YOU HIRED ME JUST FOR THAT?! OH MY GOD JUST DUMP INK ONTO YOURSELF. YOU ARE A FREAKING INK DEMON!!! Batwing4: So I thought we could have a scientist do it. Bleh. GREEN0704: YOU IDIOTS!!!! I COULD HAVE JUST DUMPED SOME EXTRA INK ON YOU!!!! I know right. Bendy: Oh. XD So I'll be living with these morons for quite a while. Ah well. I wonder if they still wanted a scientist or not. I should ask... Bella1963: Uhhhh... So do you want a scientist or not? GREEN0704: I suppose if you're already here... C'mon, I'll show you around... Oh yay. I am successfully hired for the job. GREEN0704 and I walked away. While Green was showing the house to me, I also listened to what Batwing and Bendy had to say. It's not like I haven’t hacked every security camera in this house before I applied for this job... Hey! I was just doing research.... Don't judge meh. Batwing4: YOU IDIOT!!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT WE HAD A SCIENTIST HIRED!!! NOW THIS IS ONE MORE PERSON TO TAKE FOOD OUT OF OUR FRIDGE!!!! Bendy: Uhhhh... It's both of our faults and also isn't it one more person to steal food from? Batwing4:... I think I'm going to like her. Just because you can steal food from me?!! XD I should build a food creating machines one of these days so they wouldn’t steal food from me. Plus, WHO SAID I'M EATING HERE? I know how to make food appear out of thin air! I quietly wondered to myself what have I gotten myself into? Ah well. I can cope with this. As I said before, this should be interesting. Fin. Category:Batwing4 and Bendy Category:Bella1963 Category:Not Pastas